


Marked For Death

by Mercyfulkate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cuddles, F/M, Face Sitting, Face Slapping, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Goosebumps - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Some Fluff, Temporary Loss of Hearing, Throat Fucking, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Wall Sex, ass eating, body slams, din is so hard all the time, ill add more as the story grows, probably choking at some point, some lemons, what else do you guys want for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyfulkate/pseuds/Mercyfulkate
Summary: Our girls been jumping from planet to planet. Chasing something she can’t understand. She finds herself in some trouble, and thankfully Mando is around. Or is he the trouble?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s been a really long time since I’ve had any inspiration to write. I fucking love this show. And I’m so happy to have fallen into something again. 
> 
> I know this chapter is extremely short, but I needed to get it out before I convinced myself not to do anything with it. 
> 
> Hopefully it’s not terrible. 
> 
> Thanks. 
> 
> Ps. I writing this on my iPhone notes app, so please keep that in mind.

It’s absolutely beautiful out today. Honestly, I can’t remember when the weather was this agreeable. I can’t help but think a nap is the perfect way to spend the early noon. I continue walking for a few more minutes before finding the perfect tree. Throwing myself down into a nice shady area, I kick my shoes off and run my hand through my bag for some dried fruit to snack on.  Leaning back into the grass I close my eyes and turn my focus towards my breathing, to the sounds of the city, the children playing in the street. 

I didn’t fall asleep, not really. It was that place in between dead to the world but aware of it all the same.A place where time is almost more important here than that of waking. This place has evaded me much like today’s good weather. 

Can you lick your lips in a state like this? 

Sometimes I’m unsure of the validity of this state of being, this oneness, the wholeness. Were the random thoughts that pushed through the veil of any importance? We’re they just residual thoughts from my infancy?  And just like that I was pushed out. Almost choking on my breath, struggling wildly to keep the calm I was submerged in. 

Fuck, it’s quiet. 

‘You’re alone’ I spoke aloud breaking the silence.  I jump up from my place on the grass, not even the wind blows. It’s almost like the locals were aware of the streets sudden queerness.  I don’t even bother with my shoes, opting to throw them into my bag instead. I run my hand through my hair freeing my eyes of distractions and begin the walk back to my rental. 

‘Almost there, almost there, almost there.’

I sing it to myself. Willing myself to believe it. The strange silence continues regardless of the noise I make. I need to get out of the sun. My anxiety making me prone to nervous sweats. The sun was not helping. 

‘What the fuck is happening?’ 

Finally, the back entrance of the rental not more than 20 feet away. Without even looking I race over, flinging myself into the shade. A deep breath in and out. 

There is no noise. And then there is so much. 

I black out. 

——————

I must have traveled somewhere in that state of sleepy wholeness. There was no sound this time but I can taste everything around me.  Copper, sand, grease and the taste that could only be the vastness of Space.  I stare up into the heavens. But the heavens are exposed wires and- 

Where fuck am I? 

Wait, what the fuck. 

I sit up and try to scoot back, trying to distance my self from this giant all while trying to remember how I could have gotten here. He’s so still I almost believe him to be a droid. I’ve seen his kind before, he might as well be one. My head suddenly throbs and it forces me to take stock of myself. Looking down into my lap It’s only now that I realize I’m not wearing my own shirt. My vision blurs a bit and I sit there trying to blink everything back into place.

When I finally look up The Mandalorian doesn’tmove. Doesn’t say a word. He stays kneeling next to me on cot giving me a moment to get my thoughts together. He stares at me, his helmet giving me the only indication that he’s paying any attention. 

“What happened?” Only no words came out. I bring my hand to my throat and gently wrap it round and speak again. 

“What am I doing here?” I can feel the vibrations of my speech against my finger tips. I am speaking. It’s not like I’ve woken up and forgotten how. 

I just can’t fucking hear. 

I black out again


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando teaches our girl some signs over coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "words in italics are spoken through sign language."
> 
> "words not in italics are spoken aloud." there are some words, usually one in the middle of a sentence that is in italics, its just for emphasis. 
> 
> and then there are words not in quotes and in italics are also for emphasis. 
> 
> sorry for any confusion.

A sudden jostle of the ship has me groaning, or at least I think so. Still nothing but silence. Nothing but the voice inside my head. I can't imagine what it sounded like to The Mandalorian. I really did try my hardest to keep an indoor voice. But I'm sure I'm either hardly speaking or startling the shit out of him with my loudness when I do try to speak. As a kid it's okay to be loud. My default is loud. But as an adult, I'm loud. Opinionated. And if you don't know me, brash. It took me a long time to tone it all down. That's how I found that space, my little place in between the galaxies. Even now, with all of - this, I find myself there. And for a moment I think I can hear again. But it's only there. And what good is a voice if no one else can hear it.

I try, I mean, really try to hide my frustrations. He's trying to help. I have to keep that in mind. He's been trying to teach me how to speak Basic with my hands. Apparently, he's fluent in a few languages. I'm, sorta getting the hang of it. When we do try to communicate, out of habit, I start my conversations with my voice, or try replying that way.It's been a little over a month, and at first he was okay with it. But now he's really encouraging me to focus more on my hands. And maybe if there wasn't something so, intimate about it, I would be picking up on it quicker.

This was all too much thinking on an empty stomach and no coffee. I needed to start making moves. I sat up on the cot throwing my legs over the side and rubbing my hands over my eyes, trying to gently wipe the sleep from them. Mornings were the only time I didn't really mind not being able to hear. I loved the early mornings. Dew on the grass. Overcast, or June Gloom. Those were the best. Being up before anyone else.. It was romantic. I made my way towards the fresher eager to brush the fuzz from my tongue and teeth. The water was cold and that was fine with me because it helped me collect myself. I leaned over the sink and rinsed the remaining blankets of sleep from my face.

Razor Crest. That's what Mando said the name of the ship was. He didn't mention if he named it himself or not and I didn't think to ask, but as far as I could tell he truly loved this ship of his and what is a bounty hunter without his ship?

I walked as quietly as I could as I got near the kitchenette as Mando's 'room' shared the wall, but it was all for naught because I could see his door was already open. I wasn't used to being the last one up. I prided myself on being an early riser but between teaching me signs and still collecting bounties, Mando was an extremely busy person. I tried not to be so sour about sharing them with him but sometimes I couldn't help myself. He either didn't catch it or thankfully, just never said anything. Consumed by all things Mando I didn't notice the second cup until I had poured two equal servings. We did this some mornings. Bring the other coffee. Sometimes it was awkward. But without my hearing I reasoned with myself that the only awkwardness I was picking up was my own. Six weeks and I'm still stuck thinking and acting like I am of sound.

Again, as quietly as I could manage I walk up the stairs leading to the cockpit. I don't trip. I don't stub my toe, spill the coffees or make any other ungodly sounds I had when I was first getting used to Razor Crest. It's truly a miracle. As I cross the threshold I can see Mando sitting in the Pilot's seat and I know by the way his helmet hangs low he's fallen asleep. This was new though. I'd never been around Mando when he was - vulnerable. I sat the coffees down on a table to the left before standing there chewing the shit out of my lip trying to come up with a way to wake him up without startling his soul from body. I brought my hands to my lips and blew and I rubbed them together creating some sort of warmth. I figure warm hands are better than cold. I took a few steps forward, and quietly spoke a quick pray in hopes this is okay. I knew some of his creed. It was part of Mando 101 when I woke up after my second black out.

The helmet stays on.

Fine by me. But touch? The only time we touch is was when I'm struggling with signs. So this, essentially sneaking up on him, a Mandalorian, while he was sleeping and basically defenseless? Could be the most reckless thing I do with my life. Bringing my hands to my cheek I check their warmth. I walk slowly, giving him time to wake up or turn around, or whatever. But he doesn't move. So I continue. I reach the back of his chair and I settle myself next to him in what I can only assume is his line of vision and I place one hand on the back of his chair and the other I rest it gently on his shoulder closest to me. His breath is slow and shallow, still very much asleep. About a week ago I had caught him similarly, without the beskar. I didn't think I'd find him again like this, and with a chance to touch him.

I could feel him fighting to stay asleep. I steadily pushed my hand into him some more, willing the warmth of my hand to lead him back when suddenly he froze and then took a long deep breath in while his bare hand seeks mine out. He had made a point of not wearing them when he was around me so I could pick up easier on signs. Marker, how can he be this warm? The helmet leans back, visor facing the roof of Razor Crest. And then it's on me. And because I'm thrown off by his vulnerability, by his uncharacteristic openness, I speak.

"I'm sorry Mando. I brought coffee when I saw your door was open, I thought you were awake. I can-."

He cuts me off, bringing his other hand towards his mask where his mouth would be and gives me the universal sign for Shhh.

So I stop. And I'm not sure what to do with my hands. Or where exactly I'm supposed to look. Because right now I'm just staring into what I can only assume are his eyes, and it's fucking maddening. He doesn't move or say anything else. That helmet of his just staring me down. He just sits there, essentially holding my hand in his, all while his incredible heat spreads through out me. It feels like a lifetime since he fixed his gaze on me and it causes my fingers to twitch. He gently squeezes my hand before releasing mine. It's only now that I realize I've been holding my breath. I take a step backwards as he turns the pilots chair towards me. 

_"Coffee?"_ I sign quickly, turning before he can even bother to reply. It's different this morning. The air feels charged and at this moment I can't tell if it's a positive one or not. All I know is that the blush burning up the side of my neck will be hard to ignore if I don't calm myself down. I grab both and carefully turn around studying him as I hand his over. His posture is mostly unchanged, I never thought I'd be able to read such a soft, such a vulnerable moment, especially with the mask one. How can you really read someone without seeing their face? But here I am. I savor it. The calmness he's producing in me. I stand still and I _try_ to keep my fingers from reaching out towards his when he laces his fingers through the handle. But the memory of their warmth has my fingers acting of their own accord and my finger barely brushes against his but its enough that I know I make an audible gasp. I slowly release my hold on his cup and pull back, dizzy almost as I sit in the co-pilots chair across from him.

"Sorry." I whisper. I can only hope it didn't sound as dreamy as it did in my head. Fuck. I turn the chair towards the right, looking out over the galaxy to give him the privacy he needs to drink his coffee. What the fuck is this right now? Why can I feel him still looking at me? I cross my legs and cradle the cup with both hands in my lap. I lower my head closing my eyes. I don't think I've ever dropped this quickly before. I've never been triggered into this state before. I've always worked for it. And hard. The ease in which I've achieved this is unsettling but not enough to force me from it. Can you be held against your will in such peace? It's not that I find it unwelcoming. Just, why now? I can feel him even better like this. I can see him. Just sitting there behind me, still facing me. He raises his helmet up just enough to take a sip. Just enough that I could see his mouth. And what a beautiful mouth it is. Almost a waste to be hiding it underneath that mask all the time. How does someone hide such a gorgeous caramel complexion underneath that mask all the time? He takes another sip, this time his tongue sweeps across his lips soaking up what little remains there before he lowers the mask effectively hiding himself from me again. 

It's only then that I realize what I've done. My anxiety spikes but still I remain fixed here in my chair, in my _space_. Why didn't I stop? Why didn't I look away? I'm pulled from my spiraling thoughts as he moves to lift his helmet again. His gorgeously scarred hand raises his helmet again and there's a brief pause, almost as if he can feel my eyes. The cup rests so gently against his lips. I _can't_ look away. Almost as if he's willing me to watch another sip. I can't break the trance I'm in, my eyes follow the muscles in his neck as he swallows. This time he wipes the remnants off on the side of his thumb before he lowers the mask again. As soon as he lowers his hand into his lap I'm thrown from our little moment. I jerk so hard that I almost spill my coffee all over myself. My breathing is so out of control that I know he must hear me. I want to turn around but I'm too afraid. I'm too worked up. What the fuck is this? All further questioning stops when my chair gently turns from my little private stargazing party to that of Mando standing tall directly in front of me. He reaches out silently asking for my cup and I hand it over forgetting it's existence as soon as he places it elsewhere. I don't think I'm capable of anything right now without him prompting me. That's how frazzled I am. Just that little bit of his mouth, his neck, has reduced me to this breathless idiot I am now. How am I supposed to act like I never saw it, like I never saw him? He reaches out again this time asking for my hand and just like the coffee I give it to him. I turn my hand over and look at his. Really look at his. 

The scars. Some flat and some raised and some angry looking. I lightly trace over all of them. The freckles too. Willing them and the patterns they make into a safe place inside my head should I ever be without them. When I get to his thumb I remember how close it was to his tongue and how I wanted to be there. Without thinking about it I bring his hand to my lips and kiss his the tip of his thumb. Everything is so still. He's so still but not unfeeling. He allows me this venture I'm taking with my mouth. I look up at him, he's _so fucking still,_ I pause waiting for any reason to stop but he never gives me one. I try to imagine what the rest of his face looks like but my eyes have never known of perfection before his mouth. My lips part and I bite the tip of his thumb and when he still doesn't stop me I can't help the other soft little nibbles that come afterwards. I can't help but stare up at him while I take his thumb into my mouth. I've never been this brazen before. I've never wanted like this before. It's like a fever. Starting low at my toes and it drives me mad as it burns through me. It consumes me and destroys everything in its wake.

I swirl my tongue as I hollow my cheeks, sucking, I bob my head up and down on his thumb. "How can a thumb taste so good?" I whisper, pulling back I decide I need to taste the rest of his digits. "Hmm?" I drag my tongue down the inside of his pointer finger I leave a kiss on his knuckles. "Tell me. How do you taste so good?" I nibble on the tips of his middle and ring finger before I take him deep into my mouth. And I stop there. His fingers slick as he gently massages the full length of my tongue. I'm drooling everywhere. That's when I notice it. The hum of the ship. I can hear it. I can hear him. It takes me a second to process the sound of his breath because of modulator. It sounded, fuck, he sounds wrecked. The obscene sound of his fingers fucking my mouth went straight to my core. A new fire burns there now. And then I hear him speak. 

"Fuck- you, you're perfect. Ah. Fuck." He panted out, absolutely as pained as I am. And then it left me. My hearing gone again but it wouldn't stop me. Nothing could stop me from this, even if it ended up being a huge mistake. I'd do it all again just to hear him choking as fucks my throat with his hand. 

_"Where, where?"_ I can't remember signs right now. How am I supposed to even form a complete sentence when I fucking ache for him like this. For whatever he'll give me.

" _Please, Mando, Pl-please."_ I don't know how its possible to stutter with my hands but if there was ever an appropriate moment it was this one where his fingers are dropping from my mouth and dripping drool all over my chin. I nuzzle his hand needing to feel the warmth of his palm spread across my face. _"Are you sure? This is what you want?"_ Mando asks. I nod but he doesn't move, only his helmet, as if to say _show me_. 

_"Yes, Please. I, I want want this."_ I reach out digging my fingers into his jump suit and pull him towards me. I need him closer. I rest my hands on his hips. He feels good. He feels solid. He feels so fucking strong. He could absolutely crush me and for some reason that thought has my head spinning. He places a hand on shoulder and the other one tangles into the hair at the nape of my neck. He pulls back raising my eyes to him. I can see my reflection on his visor. My lips are swollen and my drool is everywhere. I look good like this. Wrecked. For him. I smile and lean in, biting his jump suit. His hand tugs my head back as I bite a particular soft spot on his stomach. I stand confidently placing my hands on his pecks and shove him a little, he gives a little so I shove him again until his back is against the wall. Fuck. He's so powerful. And he's just going to let me touch him like this, let me push him around? I want him to crush me. 

_"What now little one?"_ I would do anything to hear him again. His sleep laced voice teasing me, praising me, damning me. My fingers find their way to zipper right at the base of his neck. He's breathing so hard I can feel the heat of his breath tickling my tips as I drag it down towards his belly. He's wearing a black tunic under and its so worn in I can see through the stitching in same places. Mando is most certainly a man of essentials and nothing more. I lift his tunic, drawing it up high where there's that gap between his collar bones and I lean in rubbing my face into his chest. The dark hairs there tickle my cheek and I can't help the smile the splits my lips. His hands drop down to my waist pulling me in and I can finally _feel him_. He rocks his hips forward catching my center and I groan before I tilt my head into his chest and bite. 

How can this feel so good? 

I can't be bothered with signs anymore, not right now. Not when he can hear and I can speak freely. "More. I need more Mando. Whatever you can give me, I'll gladly take it. Just- please don't stop?" He squeezes my hips tightly before he brings both hands to the hem of my shirt and he tears it in half like its nothing. Fuck, that shouldn't be as hot as it is. My only disappointment is that I couldn't hear the tear of the fabric. He hands are so warm that my skin breaks out in goosebumps as he drags his hands up and down my bare back. I release my hold on him to take a step back so he can see me. I grab whats left of my shirt and bring it up to my eyes as I turn my back to him asking him to tie it for me. Blind and deaf? Is this really such a good idea? If I can't see will he- I'm cut off when I feel his hands grab the shirt from me. He draws a tight knot but it's not uncomfortable.

And then he pulls me against him. One hand crosses my chest and anchors beneath my arm into my pit while the other paints mindless patterns all over my stomach before he pauses right under my belly button. It's then that I realize during my mild panic earlier that he removed the jumpsuit. He removed his tunic. He removed his helmet. As soon as the thought crosses my mind his teeth find purchase in my shoulder. Little nibbles at first. And then some like hes trying to consume me. It's such an overwhelming feeling that I almost miss the feeling of his hand popping the buttons on my slacks. I roll my hips back into him needing to feel him hot and hard against my ass. His fingers finally breach my slacks and he sinks fingers straight into my soaking center. 

"Fuck. Please." I cry out unable to hold the words to myself. I want to share them all with him. I want him to know how crazy he's driving me. "Please, please, please." Slowly he spreads my wetness through my lips and he licks across my shoulder and blows over it creating another surge of goosebumps that travels over all of me. He pulls his hand from my center and rubs them over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let him in sucking his fingers into my mouth enjoying the tangy taste of myself on him. This shouldn't feel this good. Is it possible for sex to be too good? _It feels exactly like it should._ I don't know where the thought comes from but I decide to let it go and turn myself over to him. Mando pulls his fingers from my mouth and I hate how empty I feel without them. He turns me around so that I'm facing the wall. He takes my hands and places them against the wall for balance and when he's happy with his adjustment his hands continue til he reaches the waistband of my slacks and this time he wastes no time and pulls them down freeing me. 

It's now that I realize that I'm just standing here, in the middle of Razor Crest's cock pit completely nude in view of the stars, with Mando kneeling down between my legs. I step out of my pants kicking them out away from us as Mando nuzzles his face into the skin of my low back. The hairs on his face tickle me and the laugh that escapes is one of pure enjoyment "I wish I could hear you." I whimper as he kisses my sacrum, his hands travel up the backs of my legs and when he reaches my cheeks he squeezes them and pulls them apart baring me for him and all of the galaxy to see. I'm dripping. I can feel the slick leave me. I kick my legs open a little further and arch my back giving him a better view. I need him to see what he's doing to me. I need him to see that I'm ready. 

He pushes my upper body further into the wall and it feels incredible on my flushed bare skin. My nipples prickle as they burn into the wall and then I feel his tongue dragging through my lips and the sound I make I don't even know it's origin. "Shit, Mando. _Yes."_ I plead with him, rocking my hips back and fourth on his face. His tongue circles my clit in a slow torturous pace and when I try to rest myself onto his face he releases me giving me a startling smack to my right cheek. "Fuck, please. Mando. Give me more." 

Mando rises off the floor and lands two more smacks to my ass. It burns. It fucking feels incredible. "You should know, if you're trying to keep me quite.. Spanking me will only make me more of a brat." This time he squeezes me before turning me round and shoving me hard into the wall. My head buzzes with the sudden force and I lean it back as if I can see through my shirt and stare up into the ceiling. My breathing is so hard my breasts shake as I try to calm myself down. I'm at his mercy. With no sight I'm helpless and it feel so delicious having him in control of it all. I register the warmth of his hands hovering just above my waist as if hes trying to figure out a way to ask me if this is okay.

"I like this. I, want more. Mando. Need more." It takes me a moment to realize I'm hearing again. I can hear him breathing, I can hear him cursing me. _"_ Damnit, you're perfect. Just like this. It's a crime, the way I want you _."_ He lifts me up wrapping my legs around his waist and for the first time I can feel his cock pressed against my lips. So close, I just need, ugh I need more. He thrusts his hips forward pushing his cock through my lips coating himself in my slick. He's so fucking heavy leaning all his weight into me while the wall holds us both up. I'm not going to last long. I'm close and he's not even there yet. Out of frustration I lean over and bite his shoulder. I need more. I'm going mad for it. Finally, he grabs his cock and pierces me with it. I grunt, tonguing the skin between my teeth. He doesn't move and it drives my frustration to a whole new level that now all I can hear is a constant ringing in my ears. I bite him again waking him from whatever dream he thinks he's having and he rolls in and out of me ruining me should I ever try to bed someone else. It stings but my body craves it. 

I bring my hand up to the nape of his neck and sink my fingers into his hair and tug. I release his shoulder from my teeth and attach them to the first thing they come in contact with. His chin. And I nibble. And in between nibbles I cry and I tell him how perfect he is. My right hand comes up to map his face. His strong brows and his even stronger nose. And when I get his lips he nips my fingers in return. His thrusts are slow but so powerful and with his weight and the wall behind me I'm breathless. I'm exactly where I need to be. Suffering such a beautiful moment. His hand drops between us and he circles my clit in such a way my whole body begins shake. And he never stops, his thrusts just perfectly paced like he's some God and not effected in the slightest. He hits a particular spot inside me that has be screaming for him. 

"Fuck. Mando. Yes. Home- home!" As soon as the words leave my mouth they seem to trigger something in him, something desperate. He loses his pace and the unpredictable way drives into me leads us to finish at the same time. I can feel him pulsing inside me and I grip him as tightly as I can unwilling to let him in such a state. I don't want it to end. He drops his head to the side of my neck to catch his breath. He kisses me. He nibbles me. And then he speaks.

"Bal'ban."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang dang!!!!!! 
> 
> So she can only hear when they're doing dirty things?! We shall see where this goes. 
> 
> Bal'ban= indeed, definitely - emphatic according to the Mando'a dictionary I found online.


End file.
